A Prize To Be Won
by TheSilverWolfisBack
Summary: Sam and Emily *Lemons*


**ok so i love the couple so i decided to write a little lemon**

**Reviews please :D**

**I'm really sorry for the grammar and the spelling mistakes**

** i already know i made alot of mistakes so you don't need to be rude and remind me them in a review!**

Sam and Emily

A Prize to be won

I walked into the house slamming the door behind me. Anther stressful day at work. Everyday was the same thing it was like prison. I would wake up cook breakfast for the pack, then go to work for eight hours! Ever since I married Sam, he mentioned me to get a job so I wouldn't have to stay at home 24/7.

Oh Sam Uley. How much I loved him. He was a giant puppy sometimes. But I loved him with all me heart.

I smiled at the thought as the dropped my jacket to the floor. Wincing as I felt the pain on my muscles. I walked to the kitchen sink pulling my hair from the bun. My long black hair to shoulders o my waist. I shook my head letting the waves untangle.

Since Sam didn't hear me come in he was probably with the pack (Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth) Sam was the leader.

As I was going to take out a pan to start cooking I felt big warm hands wrap around me. I gasped and closed me eyes leaning back my head on his muscled bare chest.

"Emily" he whispers in my ear kissing my ear to my jaw. I open my eyes and turn to face him. I looked at his handsome face.

"How was work?" he asked as he leaned in kissing my sacred cheek.

"Same as always, bad" I whispered as he kissed my cheek

"Want me to help you relax?" he asked as he pulled back grinning

"Yea" I grinned back.

Sam leaned in kissing my sacred face before reaching my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes (cause he so damn tall) (Curse my shortness)

He wrapped his large brown arms around my waist pulling my closer. I sighed as my lips parted inviting him in. Our tongues lashed together as he picked me up from my waist setting me on the counter. I speeded my legs as he set himself between them. I moaned in his mouth as I felt hand on my thigh. He was gently stroking it. I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer his hands went to my blouse pulling at it. His hand started unbuttoning it, on the last one he ripped it off.

"Sam!" I screeched

"That was my best shirt" I whined at him

"I'll buy you all the shirts in the word" he said which made me squirm.

He kissed my lips once more then trailers his kisses to my neck gently sucking on my throat. I sighed as he kissed my bare shoulder. He slid the straps of my black bra off kissing my shoulders once more. He reached behind me and unhooked it letting it fall to the floor. He leaned down kissing my neck then going downward. I whimpered as he kissed m breasts and took a nipple between his lips. He gently suckled and I moaned buckling my hips against him making him groan. He took my nipple in teeth a gently bit down. I let out a gasp. His other hand at my other breast stroking it, this was so much but I wanted more!

"S-Sam" I stuttered and moaned as he withdrew from my nipple. He looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes. "What is it Em?"

He asked his voice deep and husky.

"P-ple-ease" I stuttered

"Please what baby?" he asked me as he circles my navel. I open my eyes and look into his eyes.

"I want you" I whisper and closed my eyes as he my lips hard. He trailed his hand down my chest to my belly at my red skirt. He slipped his hand between us and went up to reach my panties. He took it between his thumb and forefinger and slipped t off. I raised my hips for him to slip it off. He pushes my skirt around waist as he kissed me again his hand went up to stroke me. I moaned as his fingers found my clitoris and started stroking. I moaned louder bucking my hips against his hand. When he slipped 1,2 fingers in me I moaned my loudest, my back arching and grabbed his chest.

He smiled at me and slipped between my legs again and kisses me long and hard. I moaned as I felt his erection against my bare self. My hands went between us and found the snap on his jeans I pulled them down when I couldn't reach anymore he kicked them off.

I stared at his erection them looked back at him and raised an eyebrow noticing he isn't wearing boxers. "They would just get ruined when I shift" My mouth formed an 'O' he chuckles and kisses me again. I took him in my hand and rubbed him. He moaned as he sucked on my neck. I couldn't hold it anymore I had to feel him inside of me.

I grabbed him and guided him to my opening. Once he found out what I was doing he took over he grabbed himself and pushed himself inside of me. I moaned and he groaned as we joined together. He thrust in, and I moaned rising my hips to meet his thrusts. He began thrusting in and out. I moaned each time and he groaned. I wrapped my legs around his waist wanting him deeper and harder in me.

"Sam FASTER!" I moaned/screamed. Sam started going thrusting faster and faster. The faster he got the better it felt, Until he found my pleasure spot.

"OHHH SAM!" I moaned as he kept thrusting.

"Shit Emily you feel so good!" he groaned against me

"I'm not going to make it' He moaned as his circles my nipples with his thumb.

"Please CUM WITH ME!" I scream out. I was so close

"SAM OH GOD!" I moaned as I reached my orgasm. My walls closing around him

"OH GOD EM!" he moans as he shoots himself inside of me. As we both cummed we collapse on each other breathing hard. I placed a kiss on his sweaty forehead. He raised his head and grinned, kissing me passionately.

"Feel better?" He asks as he chuckles.

"Oh yea" I giggles and kisses his nose as he rests his head on my shoulder.

I'm going to start going to work often.

**Hi there! So this is my first lemon so sorry if its not too good :P**


End file.
